


So Changeable

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt on Tumblr.</p>
<p> Character/reader with Moriarty. Romantic and sexual preferably with a good wall fuck. Reader has just come home from a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Changeable

**Author's Note:**

> for my prompt fest on Tumblr.

Stepping into the entrance hall you slip off your heels. Leaning back against the wall with a sigh you catch your breathe. 3 flights of stairs was far too many on a good day,and sheer hell on a day where you had to wear heels. You rest your head back against the wall enjoying the silence for moment. The feeling of strong male hands clasping your hips as a warm forehead presses to yours.

"hello" you whisper to him. You have no idea what kind of mood he is in.

"Welcome home." he says to you. His voice gruff from disuse. " I missed you. Did you miss me?" He asks as his hand slides up your body to grasp your neck. Jim pushes his hips into yours to pin you to the wall. He drags his other hand up the outside of your leg shoving up the hem of your little black dress.

"Yes. I missed you very much."

"What did you miss most?" You open your eyes to look at him.

Your gaze falling on his chocolate brown eyes you stutter out your response. "All of you."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't how with the slightest of touches, I can set your body on fire." As he says this to you he slips his hand down the front of your lacy knickers, finding the moist heat you were so desperatly trying to ignore. 

"That might be a large part of it." You reply as his fingers start their torture. "mmm Okay definitly a part of it."  Your legs begin to go weak as his long fingers expertly rub against your sensitive flesh. 

"your feet must be tired, having worn those heels all day. " you feel him rutt against you slightly. The firmness of his setting your body even more aflame, knowing he desires you as much as you desire him.  

You silently nod your assent, Feeling the now dull ache.  You hear the jingle of a belt clasp, Realising what he intends you feel your excitment spike.

"Then lets get you off them."  Pulling your knickers down in one motion Jim lifts you and you automatically wrap your legs around him. You clasp your ankles together and rest them atop his firm rear. flexing your legs slightly you pull him closer to you. You feel the hand on your throat release only to begin firmly kneading your breast. Losing his patience for your clothing, he tears your dress off of you revealing your Soft skin to him. Savagley he begins nipping along your collar bone. You throw your head back against he wall and knot your hands into his soft hair. Holding him to you, you moan out his name in a breathy sigh.

You feel his fingers back at your slick enterance, tracing along your sensitive opening you beg him. "Please Jim, I need you."  you feel him place himself at your entrance. the heat from his blunt head driving you mad. "I need to feel you inside me. Please." 

"As you wish." Instantly his bidy fills yours, stretching you to the precipice of discomfort. You cry out sharply. Your hands clasp his broad shoulders. "I am going to fuck you so good you will never want to leave my side again."

Jim begins to drive his hips forwards and back, pushing into your body again and again.  You leavehalfcrescent marks in his skin as your body tightens, your release coiling your belly like a snake ready to strike. You moan loudly as his hand comes up to grasp your throat again, squeezing almost tight enough to cut off your air supply.

 "Scream for me"  Jim begins slamming his hips into your body violently you begin to shake as the snake coiled within you gets ready to strike.  You feel his teeth clamp down on your shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Screaming his name into your silent apartment you feel your body shatter as you come undone before him.

 "Oh God, Jesus fuck"  A litany of swears poor from you as he fucks you through your orgasm. Your silken heat clenching around him as he continues to drive towards his release. Panting you beg him to come for you. When he does his hips stutter only slightly, His hand drops from your throat to massage the heated flesh of your thighs. Soothing the burn in those muscles. He peppers your neck with kisses as he catches his breathe. 

 

"What say you and I go clean up in the tub together?" a mischevious smirk lighting his features tells you your more likely to get dirty in that tub than you are to get clean. 


End file.
